A bucket mounted on a work vehicle is provided with a plurality of teeth, a bracket, and a main bucket body. The teeth are provided on the upper part of the front side of the main bucket body. The bracket is provided on the back surface part of the main bucket body. An aperture is provided in the bracket, and a mounting pin is passed through the aperture to thereby attach the bucket to the arm. The bucket is thereby attached to the arm so as to be capable of pivoting about the mounting pin.
The main bucket body also has a box shape that is open on one face so as to allow soil to be placed therein. The bottom surface part of the main bucket body has a curved shape (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-321848).